


Artist and Model

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: This is a poem I wrote years ago.





	Artist and Model

Clad only in a strand of amethyst beads,  
she stands alone before the violet drapes,  
holding lilacs and purple grapes in her hands.  
He shades in the shapes of her muscles and bones,  
finishing with flesh tones of light lavender.  
Later on, they eat the grapes, and a plate of plums.  



End file.
